


Mein Blut

by tiger_moran



Series: Song lyrics shuffle prompt fics [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Devotion, Finger Sucking, Foreign Language, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran will kill for him and he would die for him; the colonel has given him everything he has asked for, and far more.</p>
<p>(A song lyrics shuffle prompt fic, this one based on Eisbrecher's Mein Blut. See notes for more details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Blut

    He comes home with literal blood trickling down his cheek and metaphorical blood upon his hands. His blue eyes seem as cool as the night outside as he sheds his gloves in the hallway and hangs his coat upon the peg, carefully placing his hat beside it before he strides forward to stand before Moriarty. Anyone else might think the colonel cold and unreadable but the professor reads him like a particularly engaging book, able to tell from his lover’s stillness and composure that his mission was a success.

    “You are bleeding, my dove,” he says, putting a hand beneath Moran’s jaw, tilting up his chin.

    “Just a scratch. I’ve had worse and I’ll have worse again.”

    “Yes.” Moriarty smiles. “You have, and no doubt you will.” He brushes the superficial wound with his thumb before trailing his hand down to lightly grip Moran’s throat. “You would do anything for me, would you not, mein liebchen?” he says softly, pressing his face closer to Moran’s momentarily, though it is a question that in truth needs no response. Moran will kill for him and he would die for him; the colonel has given him everything he has asked for, and far more.

    “Ja, Professor,” Moran answers though, with a sly smile. His breath stutters as Moriarty puts his thumb to Moran’s lips, letting Moran lick it; allowing him to taste his own blood faintly upon it before engulfing it in his mouth.

    Moriarty closes his eyes for several seconds, considering the softness of Moran’s tongue caressing the pad of his thumb; the warmth of Moran’s mouth closing fully around the digit, well past the knuckle.

    Moran’s eyes too are closed now as he savours this strange intimacy that exists between them. His blood seems to pound in his ears as his heart races with arousal and longing. “Professor,” he breathes when Moriarty slowly withdraws his thumb from between Moran’s cool, dry lips. Still his eyes are closed as Moriarty pushes him down to his knees with the lightest touch on his shoulder; as he obeys his master without hesitation. Bowing his head slightly and pressing his forehead against Moriarty’s leg, feeling the slight roughness of the dark fabric of his trousers; the warm solidity of the flesh and bone beneath. “Professor,” he says again as Moriarty’s fingers tangle in his hair, at once possessive and affectionate. “Ich vergieße mein blut für dich.” He does not need to open his eyes nor look up to know that the professor smiles at these words; the continued petting of his hair and the lingering gentle touch upon his shoulder says everything, speaking of an acceptance that perhaps Moriarty may never be able to express in words. The shift to another language native to neither of them meanwhile gives both of them a greater freedom to speak upon matters usually also unspoken. “Mein herz für dich.” Moran slowly drops his head down even lower until his face is barely a quarter of an inch above Moriarty’s right foot - a gesture of total submission, yes, but also one of absolute devotion. “Alles,” he says, “für dich.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used shuffle to randomly select songs and then tried to write a fic based on the lyrics of each.  
> From Eisbrecher - Mein Blut
> 
> Kaltes Herz  
> Eiskaltes Licht  
> Kalter Glanz  
> Eisgesicht  
> Kalte Lust  
> Kalte Seele  
> Gottes Hand  
> an der kehle
> 
> Auf die Knie  
> Hut ab zum Gebet  
> Das Gesicht in den Staub  
> so tief es nur geht  
> Ich vergieße mein Blut  
> für dich  
> mein Herz  
> für dich
> 
> Approximate translation:  
> Cold heart  
> Ice-cold light  
> Cold glint  
> Ice-face  
> Cold desire  
> Cold Soul  
> God's Hand  
> on my throat.
> 
> On your knees  
> Hat off for prayer  
> My face in the dust,  
> as far as it will go.  
> I shed [/spill] my blood,  
> for you,  
> my heart,  
> for you.
> 
> I am not entirely sure this makes sense but the idea of Moran speaking German was too appealing not to try directly quoting some of the lines.


End file.
